Through the Ages
by Reaper3698
Summary: HPCharmed Crossover The daughters of the Charmed Ones somehow end up at Hogwarts in the past and in the same time as Tom Riddle. What will happen? Will they be able to hold back their instinct to protect innocents or will they change they change history?
1. Chapter 1: The First Mistake

Well, here it is. My first story post. I'm really nervous about what the reaction will be.

This story is based on facts and events from both Charmed and Harry Potter, so I guess it could be considered a Crossover.

Disclaimer I don't own the Harry Potter Universe nor do I own the Charmed Series. I made this all up and its not real.  
This starts out in the Charmed World. It may not make much sense now, but it should after awhile.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter One: The First Mistake

Some situations are really unfortunate. Like for example, the one happening right now to four really unlucky witches, who happend to be the daughters of the infamous Charmed Ones. Jessica Haliwell, who was more commenly known as Midnight for no apparent reason, was the daughter of Piper and Leo the Whitelighter. She wondered vaguely why they always seemed to fall into the worst scenarios like they had just now. "They" being her and her cousins. Not even the powers she had inherited directly from her mom, Piper, were of much use to her right now. She had the same exact powers as her mom. If only Wyatt were here, she thought to herself.He may have been only two years older than her, making him nineteen, but he was much more powerful than anyone she had ever met. Chris, who was one year junior to him, was also very powerful. Sometimes she really wished she had inherited part of her dads Whitelighter power.

Right now, her cousin, Jae J Gates, who was the daughter of Paige and Henry, was wondering the same exact thing. She too had inherited her mother's power. She thanked the stars for not being born powerless everyday, though she really did love her dad. It just would be difficult to be around her cousins if she were powerless. Especially right now, where she and her other two cousins were being surrounded rapidly by a large mass of demons. Most of them were lower level, but they were still outnumbered by far.

Her other cousins were half sisters Rebecca, more commenly known as Bexs, and Jessica Haliwell. Jessica Haliwell most of the time was known as Jessie to avoid confuision. It annoyed her that her mom and aunt had picked the same name for her and her cousin named Jessica. Both were too stubborn to pick a new name, so they decided to "share it". Jessica was the offspring of Pheobe and Cupid. She, somehow had managed to inherit her dad's power. Her half-sister, Bexs, teased her to no end about it too.

Speaking of Bexs, she had a fireball in her hand and was flinging them at random, trying to slow the progress of the oncoming attackers. All of which were demons. Bexs was what most called either a miracle or a mistake. She was Pheobe's child, of course. But her father just happened to be Cole, or Balthazar. She was Pheobe's first child. She was the one most people to this day, thought had perished before she was born. Yet still, she realized, here she was, defending her cousins from demons side by side. Them as Witches and her as a half witch and half demon. She too, had inherited her powers from her dad, though thankfully, not his overall evilness.

"Prepare to die, witches" One demon, who seemd to have assumed leadership over the rest said to them with a particularly nasty grin.

"Any suggestions on what to do now, Jess" Bexs asked.

"No" both Jessicas responded. Whenever any of them just said Jess, both replied. It was like their shortcut.

"How about you, Jae J?" Bexs asked her other cousin.

"Not a clue" Jae J replied.

"So, it's plan..what one are we on now?" Bexs inquired.

"I think we've reached F" Midnight informed them.

"Okay then, Let's go with Plan F" Bexs said.

"What exactly is Plan F?" Jessie asked her half sister.

"It's our last minute ditch all plan." Bexs said with a grin that suggested she was somehow laughing despite their current predicament. "Back to the Manor" she said, grabbing Midnight's arm and disappearing in flames.

Jae J followed suit and took Jessie's arm, but instead, they disappeared in a white light. They all arrived in the attic of the house to see an angry, stricken Piper.

"There you are!" she said looking slightly less stricken, but none of her anger faded with it. "Where have you been? We've been looking everywhere for you. I have both Leo and Paige out orbing all over the place trying to find you." she ranted.

"We found a demon" Jae J told her.

"You're not old enough to be fighting demon's yet." Piper said. "Only Rebecca is even eighteen. The rest of you are only seventeen years old! Leave the demons to the adults."

"But we want to help" Jessie said to her.

Piper was haulted from replying when Leo orbed in. "There you are" he said. "I've been looking everywhere for all of you."

"I'm getting a vague sense of deja vu." Bexs said to her half-sister and cousins smartly.

"I'm going to go find Paige and let her know we found you. She's been orbing all over the city." Leo said, ignoring Bexs' comment.

"Can you tell Pheobe too? She's scrying for them in the kitchen." Piper told him, but no longer than did she finish the sentence when Pheobe walked in as if called.

"Ah ha! Found you" Pheobe said. Leo orbed out after giving Piper "the look".

"Really?" Midnight said in response to her aunt's statement, her eyes widend considerably. The effect was somewhat increased by the incredibly dark black eyeshadow that surrounded her eyes, which alone, made her look either dead or possesed.

"Hey Hey Hey, enough with the sarcasm" Piper interjected. "We have a demon to find."

"What demon?" Pheobe asked.

"Whatever demon our children just found thats probably planning an attack as we speak." Piper explained, shooing teh kids over toward the Book of Shadows.

Bexs rolled her eyes, but walked over with the other three. Jessie turned to a page quickly and pointed at it, saying "This is the one."

"Okay, says here he's just a lower level demon" Piper read over their shoulders.

"Well thats good then. It'll be easier to vanquish him" Pheobe concluded.

"Yeah, as long as he doesnt bring friends" Piper said darkly.

"Well, I'll go get started on the vanquishing potion." Pheobe said, leaving the room.

Two orbs and three hours later, they were finally ready for the suspected attack. Paige had orbed in just in time to stop Pheobe from botching the vanquish potion and Leo had orbed in a short time after her from taking care of one of his charges.

By this time Pheobe, who was holding the potion had started to become jumpy with paranoia. The treacherous storm outside did little to nothing to help her calm down. Everytime a tree branch would brush the house, she'd spin around ready for action. After thirty minutes of watching her, Paige finally gave in and said, "Give me that before you throw it at something inanimate." Pheobe reluctantly handed it to her.

"How long do we have to wait?" Jae J groaned, in a bored voice.

As if on some twisted que, a demon suddenly appeared in a blast of flames right in front of them, and coincidentally blocking them from the door.

"O.k Throw it NOW!" Piper ordered to Paige without hesitation.

"Don't bother" The demon cackled. "Killing me won't stop my followers." At this, no less than fifty demons flamed in on either side of him.

Realizing the trap immediately, Piper yelled, "Get the kids out of here!" and started blasting what demons she could. Quickly, Wyatt and Chris jumped into action and followed her instructiosn. They orbed out simultaniously.

All chaos broke out. Bexs, Jae J, Jessie and Midnight, contrary to listening to Piper's order, chose to stay and attempt to drive the demons away. This quickly proved to be a bad idea, though, as they realized how the more demons they vanquished, the more arrived. After a seemingly short time, all four cousins found themselves backed into a corner of their attic. They had lost sight of their aunts awhile ago.

"Quick" Bexs said, finally giving up on stopping the mass of demons. "Orb us out Jae J. I'll let you lead so we end up at the same place."

Jae J quickly snapped to action, grabbing both Jessica's arms while Bexs grabbed a hold of hers, and with only a slight hesitation orbed them out. They quickly slammed onto a hard surface.

"Oww..." Bexs moaned from somewhere in the pile they had managed to land in.

"Ugh, whoever is sitting on my head, needs to move" Midnight could barely be heard from somewhere near the bottom of the pile.

"Bexs, get off my leg" Complained Jae J.

"I'm not on your leg, Im under it. Jessies on it." Bexs replied. "But I think I have your arm.."

"Can I have it back? I kind of need it" Jae J said to her.

"I can't let it go, my hand is crushed underneath me. Hey Jess, my Jess," she added for confirmation, "Can you get off of me?"

"I'm trying, it SOMEONE would get off of my hair.." Jessie replied.

"I can't help it that your hair is so long" Bexs bickered back, trying to pull her weight off her sisters dirty blode hair. To any onlookers, it was obvious these two were sisters, despite the fact that they were only half sisters and Bexs' hair was actually dark brown with random chuncks of red and blonde. Jae J had the same hair as her, so everyone automatically assumed they were the sisters, but only Jessie could bicker with Bexs like a true sister could.

Coincidentally, there was one onlooker. He was standing only a few feet away. The cousins hadn't noticed his presence yet. Somehow, Jae J managed to orb out from underneath the pile which caused Jessie to collapse onto Bexs, making her roll over somewhat. This freed her sister and soon, everyone made it to their feet.

"Welcome" the person who had been watching them said suddenly, after most likely realizing that they would not notice him if he didn't say something. His sudden words caused all four to jump in surprize.

They looked to see man dressed rather oddly with an astonishingly long graying auburn beard and hair with moon shaped glasses.

"Umm, Jae J dear, where exactly did you orb us?" Bexs asked her cousin.

"That's a good question." she replied. "Where are we?"

"You are at Hogwarts" the man said to them with twinkling eyes.

"Where?" Midnight repeated slowly.

"Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry" he repeated.

Slowly, Bexs and both Jess's turned to look at Jae J. "You orbed us into Harry Potter?" Bexs whispered, leaning in slightly to hide what she was saying from the man. Then she looked around, as did they all. She saw that they were in between two tables, each had another table on the other side, making a grand total of four parallel tables. Another table lay perpendicular at the very front. "This doesnt look modern...Exactly what year is it?" She asked the man with dread.

He seemed completely at ease with the question, like it was common for people to forget what year it was and ask him. "1945"

The cousins' eyes widened. "Umm, could you excuse us?" Jessie asked the man in a forced calm voice.

"Actually, You might want to relocate to a more..private location seeing as you seem to not want people to overhear anything you have to discuss." he told them, with a small knowing smile.

Midnight was about to say something, that would no doubt be easily considered rude, when the other Jess interrupted her. "I too, think that might be a good idea."

"Well then, if you'll follow me." he said and began to lead them through a set of large doors. After walking for a few minutes they came to another room. He opened the door and gestured for them to enter waht appeared to be a classroom. "Forgive my rudeness, your strange arrival distracted me. I am Professor Dumbledore, and I am the Transfiguration Teacher here at Hogwarts. When you are ready, I wish to learn of your names" With that said, he closed the door and they were alone.

"Something tells me he knows more than we do about this.." Midnightsaid.

"Thats Dumbledore, he ALWAYS knows more than everyone else.." Jae J said. "It's his character in the story."

"Speaking of story characters," Jessie said, "How is it possible that we just met someone from a BOOK!?"

"Shhh! Quiet Jessie!" Bexs shushed her sister.

"What is going on?" Midnight asked. "How did we get inside a book Universe?"

"I don't know, I just orbed. I wasnt really focusing on any particular place. I figured any place was better than being surrounded by demons." Jae J explained.

"Did anyone else feel..weird when she orbed us?" Jessie asked. "Because I did.."

"Yeah, same here" Midnight said.

"You don't think.." Bexs said, looking suddenly at her sister, "Your powers reacted, do you?"

"It's possible" Jessie said, "It did kind of remind me of how it felt when Dad took me with him to someone's past, now that i think of it." Her dad, Cupid had indeed taken her many times with him into the past to show people their love history.

"That still doesn't explain how we entered a book. Maybe it's an alternate universe? I did read somewhere that it was one Wizard tried to prove that what most people considered fictious stories were actually different dimensions." Midnight told them.

"You're getting to sound like teh other Jessie now" Bexs told her.

"I'm right here, you know" Jessie said.

"I know" Bexs replied with a smirk.

Sensing another round of arguments coming along, Midnight chose to interject, "How would we end up in an alternate universe, though? What were you thinking of when you orbed?"

"Umm...I don't remember." Jae J trailed off. "O! Now I do!" she said brightly before saying "O crap.." Now she was looking downcast.

"What?" They asked her.

"What were you thinking of?" Bexs repeated.

"I was thinking about Magic School." Jae J said. "For some reason, It made me remember of Hogwarts." Jae J said. "I was marveling at their similarity the second before I orbed..You gotta admit, they are pretty similar.."

"Well, now what do we do?" Jessie asked.

"Can't you just orb us back?" Midnight asked.

"Well, I could probably figure out how to orb us somewhere else." Jae J replied.

"Yeah, but unfortunately, that might not make a differece" Jessie said out of nowhere.

"Why?" they all inquired.

"Because, I can't go back forward in time until the person I bring back sees what they're supposed to see. So.." Jessis trailed off. "Seeing as none of us were..O, I don't know, ALIVE in 1945, it's highly unlikely we will see some old lover of ours here to trigger us to go back." she finished.

"So you're saying we're screwed?" Bexs more stated than asked.

"We have to figure out whose love life we've fallen into to even try." Jessie said.

"But we don't know anyone in this alternate universe, remember?" Jae J said.

"Maybe we're not in an alternate universe" Midnight said suddenly.

"No,because we see our dear friend, Harry Potter Oh so very often in our universe. " Bexs replied sarcastically.

"No, I mean, what if, somehow, the person who wrote the book, was telling actual events in time, and published it as fiction in order to keep people from throwing them in the mental institute for being crazy." Midnight said slowly.

"She has a point" Jessie said. "I doubt my power would work on someone in an alternate universe so we'd have to still be in the same universe. Otherwise, we wouldn't have been able to go back in time."

"Where does that leave us now?" Jae J asked.

"Back to trying to figure out who's past we've fallen into." Jessie concluded. "I think, since we orbed out of our house, that it had to be someone in our family at the very least."

"Ok sounds easy enough.." Bexs said. "Who in our family was alive in 1945?"

"Umm...had to be before our moms, and before their parents, so that would be.."

"GRAM GRAMS!" Bexs nearly shrieked.

"Sounds good enough" Midnight said. "Now what?" she asked and they all turned to Jessie.

"Dunno" Jessie replied.

"Well, what do you usually do?" Midnight asked her.

"I have to show them the important parts of their past with all their different relationships. Seeing as I didn't actually bring Grams here, we have to wait until she sees them in her own time. Like real time, basically." Jessie said. "They have to actually occur"

"And how long can that take?" Bexs asked with dread.

"It could take anywhere from minutes to years, depending on how far ahead we went from the moment Gram Grams needs to witness." Jessie replied.

"Years!" the others shrieked in unison.

"Why would you take someone back into their past to relive whole years of their lives again? They'd leave one age and comeback to the same place years older than they should be! Where'd the sense in that!" Midnight asked.

"Actually, you don't age in the past. Not with Cupid." Jessie said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jae J asked.

"We'll be the same age when we get back no matter how long we're here." Jessie explained.

"Well, then lets hope we're not stuck here long enough for people to realize we don't age." Midnight said.

"What are we gonna tell Dumbledore?" Bexs said, then added, "I never thought I would ever seriously have to say that.."

Ignoring Bexs' last comment, Midnight said, "He'll probably know if we lie to him. In fact, he will probably already know, with our luck. He knows everything.."

"Then we might as well just tell him the truth." Jae J said.

"What exactly would that be? Hello, we're from the very distant future. Don't worry, though, we're all witches. Oh, except for me, I'm half demon as well." Bexs said sarcastically.

"Maybe we should omit that part." Jessie said suddenly.

"No, you think?" Bexs replied darkly, before opening the door to the once thought fictionary professor. "Please, do come in." Bexs said in a misty mock-like voice. 


	2. Chapter 2: Diagon Alley

Ok, this chapter gets more into the Harry Potter world, but don't forget about the Charmed side either. It **IS** going to be a part of this story.

**Disclaimer** I own nothing and if I did...shrugs dunno, just know that I don't own any of this and it never happened.

This chapter is just more base work for the story, the next chapter is where it starts really picking up, I promise.

Chapter 2: Diagon Alley

Explaining to Dumbledore had been surprizingly easy. He didn't question them hardly at all. They explained everything as best as they could, including the apparent time travel problem and about how different their spells were and such. Once they finished, they waited for anymore questions he might have.

"I see. Time can be a tricky thing, don't you agree?" he pondered aloud.

"What do you think we should do?" Jessie asked after he grew silent once more.

"Well, If what you have told me is correct, and you can't willingly travel back on your own accord, then it seems that all that's left to do is wait. You are at the mercy of the clock, I'm afraid." he said pensively. "I do, however, think it would be best if you were to remain here, where I can watch you."

"Watch us?" Midnight asked, "Why?"

"Because, if word got out that four witches from the future were out and about, some people might be tempted to try adn ask you what is to become of them." he explained.

"You know, that really wouldn't help them much seeing as we don't know anthing about anyone here. We're American." Bexs said.

"Yes, but some might try to find out about the general future as well" This was said by Jessie.

"What?" the others questioned her.

"He's right. Whether we know about anyone here specifically or not, do you really think they wont think we're lying to them if we tell them we don't know?" Jessie said. "Plus, they might attept to change other important events from the future as well, like inventions or when important things are supposed to happen. We could mess up the whole timeline completely." She finished.

"So what are we supposed to do?" Midnight asked. "Like Jessie said, we could be here for years."

This brought silence to everyone. Finally, Dumbledore spoke, "Perhaps you could become a student here. That would give you one year of time." This statement was followed by more silence.

"I guess that could work.." Jessie said.

"One tiny little flaw, I'm afraid.." Jae J spoke. "Sure, we're witches, but remember the difference between us and them? We've never used wands or had to learn spells. We made our own spells."

"She's right" Midnight admited grimly. "The only spells we know are the ones we write."

"That could be a problem" Bexs admitted, turning to her sister and the professor. "What now?"

"Magic," Dumbledore started, "is very complex. There are many different branches, but they are still considered magic all the same. Perhaps, the use of wands and spells are possible for each of you, and you've just never realized it." He explained with a knowing twinkle in his eyes.

"Couldn't hurt to try, I guess" Bexs said after a minute. "We could be here awhile and it would be nice to have something to do."

"Well then, I believe a trip to Diagon Alley would be necessary" Dumbledore said. "There you should be able to get the school supplies which you will need. All of you look to be old enough to be join this years 7th years. But first, Your Names?" He inquired.

"Bexs Haliwell"

"Jae J Haliwell"

"Jessie Haliwell"

"Midnight Haliwell" Midnight said out of reflex, then added, "But my real name is Jessica too."

"All sisters?" He inquired.

"No," Jessie answered, "Cousins, well actually, she-" Jessie added pointing at Bexs, "Is my half-sister."

Dumbledore only nodded thoughtfully in response.

"What about money?" Midnight asked. "We don't have any." She said, not wanting to have to rely on him for finances.

"Wow, for once, she has a point.." Bexs said, feeling the same way about finances as Midnight did. None of them wanted to be given money, even if they needed it. "Pointing out problems in the plan is supposed to be Jessie, the OTHER Jess's job.

"I know, but I have one more really good one" Midnight said almost gleefully. "And it makes me feel smart for once. Please?"

"Am I going to be able to stop you from saying it anyways?" Bexs sighed.

"Nope" Midnight grinned.

Bexs sighed again. "On with it then, Just be careful though, if Jessie feels like she's being threatened to lose her brainiac position then she might just throw you from the highest window."

"O..k.." Midnight said. "Well, I was thinking, we don't know any spells here. How could we join the 7th years without any prior knowledge of spellwork? By 7th year, most people have extensive knowledge about spells and it would look odd if we joined them with absolutely no knowlege whatsoever." She finally finished.

"The next term of school doesn't begin until Spetember." Dumbledore started. "Perhaps you could use the time until then to study."

"What month is it now?" Bexs asked, curiously.

"July" He replied at ease. "Plenty of time to catch up considerably, I should think" He added with that annoying twinkle in his eyes.

"Ok that could work, but what about the money for school supplies?" Bexs remembered.

"I shall supply you with enough money for your school supplies. And seeing as I'm sure you wish to not be in debt to me, you can earn it back through your studies." He said with another knowing smile. They all stopped giving each other the upset look they had on their faces after he said that.

"Now" Dumbledore said with a smile, "Since that is all settled, I believe we shall travel to Diagon Alley by means of Flew."

"Fl-Flew?" Stuttered Midnight. "As in by fireplace?

"Yes" Dumledore replied, not seeming to notice the redheads discomfort.

"Now, I'll send you four along first." he said offering them tje jar full of what each assumed to be flew powder. Hesitantly, Bexs started forward and took a handful of the powder, then walked to the fireplace. She seemed to be debating something, most likely whether she was going to die from this, the other three girls thought to themselves. Then, she dropped the powder and shouted, "Diagon Alley." She was then consumed with vivid green flames and she disappeared.

"Excellent, now, which of you three would like to go next?" Dumbledore asked.

Jae J went next. She was followed by Midnight, and then went Jessie. They all, luckily, landed in one piece in a dark pub. "Where is he?" Jessie asked, when the Professor didn't appear immediately.

"Umm, is this the right place?" Bexs asked as Dumbledore finally appeared an alarming five minutes later.

"Yes, of course. I'm sorry for my delay. I just recieved an urgent owl. My presence is requested elsewhere, I'm afraid." He assured them.

"We could just go by ourselves, if you need to go" Jessie offered.

"Yeah, we'll be fine" Bexs agreed, grateful for a chance to talk alone with her cousins.

"Ah, well, then I believe I can trust you" He satarted, but was cut off by Bexs.

"Why?" she asked.

"I'm sorry?" Dumbledore asked, not quite catching what she had said.

"Why do you trust us?" Bexs repeated. "We don't have any proof of anything at all."

"Yes well, sometimes when people have no proof of something, that doesnt always mean there isn't reason enough to believe them." Dumbledore said kindly.

"I don't get it" Bexs said, then shrugged.

"Well then, here are your funds. " he said, handing Jessie a sack of what the others knew to be coins. I shall talk with the inkeeper here and he will allow you to use teh house flew to get back to my office. Just say 'Transfiguration Hogwarts'. That should bring you back to my office." he said. "Here is a list of books you will need and Ollivanders will help you with your wands."

"Ok" They all said in confirmation.

"Now, off you go" He ushered them, then smiled and aparated.

"Sometimes he really gives me the creeps" Midnight spoke up.

"Why?" Jessie laughed.

"Because he's so...all-knowing..it's just...creepy to me" Midnight explained, as they started toward the door to Diagon Alley. They had arrived in the Leaky Cauldron it seemed.

The walked through it to see a brick wall. "O crap" Bexs said. "I totally forgot about this part of the book.."

"Yeah, sorry guys, but I havn't watched the movie in way too long. I can't remember the pattern." Jae J said, defeated.

"So what, pray tell, are we going to do now?" Midnight asked them.

"Let's just go back and ask that guy in there" Jessie said, pointing at the door they had just walked through "and ask him to let us through." Sighing, they trudged back into the pub, and after the few minutes it took to get his attention and for him to open the way, they finally set foot in Diagon Alley.

Slowly they walked, looking at all the people dressed in robes and at the shops full of different items.

"This place could've been loads of help with trying to find all the stuff we needed for vanquishing potions" Bexs said, as they past a store full of magical herbs and such. Then, noticing the numerous glances they were getting, she quickly deducted what they were staring at. "Hey Midnight, you get more dirty stares here than you ever did in a week back home."

They laughed. "Guess they've never seen someone wear makeup, especially black, like that before." Jae J added, refering to Midnight's black smudged eyes. The cousins were used to people staring at them for many reasons, especially because of Midnight's makeup wearing methods.

Suddenly, Jessie spotted a big sign a little ways ahead that read 'Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C.' "There's Ollivanders!" She said, paused, then added, "I never thought I'd EVER have to say that.."

Jae J agreed with her as they made there way towards the shop, then entered it. The door closed behind them with a soft thud, which was soon followed by a noise from the back.

They jumped as a voice somewhere from the back said "Good Afternoon". They turned towards it as a man appeared from behind a tall shelf of boxes.  
"A bit early for Hogwarts students, I would think" He said softly.

"We like to get ahead" Jessie replied smartly.

"It would seem so.." the creepy man trailed off, looking curiously at them. "Well," he said suddenly,as if snapping to attention for the first time since they had entered the store. "Lets get started, then" He said, then pulled a tape measure out of a drawer from behind his counter. He quickly made his way around his counter and faced Jessie first. "Wand arm?" He asked her.

"Right" Jessie replied. After he told her to, she held out her arms, then he started to take his measurments which were increasingly appalling. Jessie was about to snatch the tape measure away from him when he stopped suddenly and went towards the back and began to shuffle through several different boxes. He started rapidly stacking random ones on his counter. "Well, go ahead." He said. "Try this one" he added as he handered her on of the ones he had stacked up. "Dragon Heartsrting Ash 7 inches" Jessie took it cautiously, then just waved it. Nothing happened. Suddenly becoming doubtful if she would even be able to use a wand, she handed it back. Her fears were soon forgot though, when the second wand he handed her shot out red sparks and half of the first shelf of wands was emptied as the wands from it fell. "Hmm, no, how about this one?" He asked. Bexs, Jae J, and Midnight tried, and failed, to hold back their snickering as he handed her a somewhat pink wand. "Unicorn Hair Yew 13 inches, excellent for charms" Jessie took it slowly, then flicked it somewhat carelessly. Gold and red sparks emmited from it. "Yes, thats it. Right there" Ollivander said while the others were out right laughing at Jessie.

"Only you, Jessie, would end up with a PINK wand.." Said Bexs amongst her laughter.

"Hey, I like pink" Jessie defended herself.

"You're such a girl" Jae J teased her.

Jessie chose to ignore them after that. Then Ollivander went onto Bexs. After the tape measure measured for a good three minutes, he started handing her wands. He found hers after around twelve tries. She ended up with Pheonix Feather Redwood 8 inches.

Then he worked on Midnight. After nearly twenty tries, he finally found hers. "Ebony and Pheonix Feather 9 inches" She took black her wand with a big grin. "I love it" she said.

Lastly, he went Jae J. It only took him five tries to find her wand. "Dragon Heartstring Ash 7 inches". Fianlly after her, they were finished. They paid him, thankful they didnt have to actually know the currency difference.

"I'm hungry now" Bexs said, as they left the shop. They quickly decided to eat then finish their shopping.

After they ate, they looked at the list of supplies Dumbledore had given them. He had also, they noticed, put the name of the store they would find them in next to the items.

"Ok," Jessie said, glancing once more at the list. "First stop, Flourish and Blotts."

After they finally got everything they needed in Diagon Alley, they headed back towards the pub, hauling their stuff with them. Along the way, they made fun of Jessie. They had be forced to practically drag her away from the bookstore. Luckily for them, someone had just entered the Ally so they didnt have to worry about opening it, they just left through the opening from the last person. Then they went to the inkeeper and told him they were ready to go back and they all went back to Dumbledore's room, like planned. Once there, he told them that he had owled the Headmaster and he told them it was fine if they just stayed there until school started up again.

"Now, since you havn't yet been properly sorted, I think it would be best if you chose to say in the Gryffindor Dorms where I can access you easily in case I find any news on how to get you back to your time. Once the students arrive, you will be sorted." Dumbledore explained. "Now, I'm assuming you've heard of the different houses?"

"Yes" They all confirmed.

With that, he started toward the door. "I will show you the way to the Gryffindor Common Rooms." He said. "I'll show you the library along the way. I trust you to go unsupervised, so please fill your minds with the books you have access to and not the restricted ones." He quickly lead the way around, giving them a small type of tour, which ended when they reached a painting of a lady.

The cousins tried to hide their shock as the Fat Lady asked for the password. Each were completely surprized that she was actually real. "You may pick the password. I only ask that you inform me so I will be able to enter as well."

"But arnt you the Head of House?" Midnight asked. "I figured you would be able to enter regardless."

"One would think so," Dumbledore said with a smile. "But perhaps there was a reason for this when the founders thought of it." His eyes twinkled.

Without asking anyone else, Bexs decided, "How about 'Music?'"

"That would be fine" Jae J said.

"Fine by me" Midnight agreed.

"Does my opinion even matter?" Jessie asked with a sigh.

"Nope" Grinned Bexs.

"Well, then, this is where I leave you. If you should need anything, don't hesitate to come to me. Good Evening" He said, then turned and started walking away.

After that, they went inside and after staring around in wonder for a minute or so, they went to work on their studies.

-  
Hopefully, I'll get some reviews after this chapter. I know theres really no point to reviewing to a One or Two chapter story because normally, it doesn't demonstrate how good or bad it will end up being, but PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! Any feedback, would be great, even negative feedback.  
XXReaper3698XX


	3. Chapter 3: The Sorting

Ok, sorry it took me so long (if anyone cares). I'm a bit discouraged by the complete lack of review so far, but I'm not giving up just yet.

Disclaimer I own nothing. My characters are based off my friends. They are actually just like how they act in my story. Anyways, here it is.  
-  
Chapter 3: The Sorting

September 1st, 1945

"Wake Up!" yelled Midnight, attempting in vain to wake the sleeping forms of her cousins. "Come on, today the students are supposed to arrive!"

Midnight, who was already up and ready, began to viciously shake who she thought would be Jae J, making her shoulders thrash violently back and forth from her efforts. The almost earned her a poorly aimed smack, but the person trying to smack her missed most likely because she was still half asleep.

Finally, Jessie's half asleep form appeared from underneath her covers with a disgruntled expression graced upon her face. "I don't CARE what day it is! The students won't get here until tonight so until then, leave me alone!" she barked before disappearing again.  
Amazingly, none of the noise seemed to have bothered Bexs. She still remained fast asleep. Jae J was staring at Midnight with an unfocused expression. Giving up, Midnight finally retreated to the common room. She read until the others finally woke up, then they all proceeded to the Great Hall. After they ate, they decided to go to the library for a bit of last minute studying. This had been their daily routine for the last few months since their arrival to 1945. Get up, eat, study, eat, wander the castle, study, eat, sleep..The next day exactly the same. The had read so many books in the last few months. They almost dared to feel ready for the upcoming year of school. Today, however, Jae J and Bexs both decided to leave after almost two straight hours in the library claiming to be sick of studying, leaving both Jessie and Midnight in the library.

After another two hours of silent reading, Midnight broke the silence. "I've thought of my new name." She said referring to their plan to change their surnames. They had come to the conclusion that even if the Haliwels weren't in England at this time, that it would be best if they changed their names to avoid repetition in history. Plus, if their grams was here somewhere, she would definitely notice if four young adults were parading around with the same last name as her. So far, Bexs had come up 'Bexs Vengeance'. It wasn't necessarily discrete but no one could change her mind. Jessie had become 'Jessie Urie' though she refused to say where it originated. Jae J had chosen the name 'Jae J Gates'.

"Yeah?" Jessie asked, not looking up from her book. "What?"

"Well, I wanna keep my real first name, Jessica, it adds some fun twists in life having us both keep the same first name, but I'm still going to go by Midnight. Only difference will be that my last name will be 'D'Artagnan'." Midnight explained.

"D'Artagnan?" Jessie asked her, finally tearing her eyes from her book and resting them on her cousin. "As in from the that book about the Three Musketeers and King Louis XIV?"

"Yeah" Midnight confirmed.

"..ok" Jessie said, "Why?"

"Why not? It's a good last name" Argued Midnight.

"It's your choice, I guess" Jessie replied with a shrug. "Hey, what time is it?"

After hearing how late it was, she slammed her book closed and took off towards the door. "Great, we have five minutes to get to the Common Room, find Jae J and Bexs, pack all of our stuff up, and get to the Great Hall." She said angrily. "Do you remember what that packing spell was?"

"Yeah, when we get there." Midnight said. Then they quickly raced to the Gryffindor Common Room. Neither of the missing girls were there, so they quickly packed theirs and the other girls' belongings.

"Dumbledore said the house elves would take them where they're supposed to go, so we just leave them here." Jessie told her. "Let's get to the Great Hall, maybe they'll already be there."

They quickly set off for the Great Hall. Halfway there, they heard a deep, masculine voice one corridor away. They veered off, wondering who would be this far away from the Great Hall. The students had no doubt already arrived, but shouldn't they all be waiting in the Great Hall?

"I asked you what you were doing here?" the tall figure repeated. "You're not supposed to be anywhere but the Great Hall." he said, then he noticed Jessie and Midnight.

Bexs, obviously annoyed, said, "Listen whoever you are, for once I'm NOT breaking any rules and I'll be DAMNED if your going to ruin this for me."

Midnight, who was now standing beside Bexs, with Jessie and Jae J on her other side, suddenly noticed the badge on the guy's robes. The words 'Head Boy' glistened back, contrasting with the boy's eyes. They were a dark shade of gray, and they were completely unamused.

Bexs continued, "And what gave you the right to boss us around?"

"Um.." Midnight spoke up hesitantly, taking a small step forward, "I believe that- she pointed at the 'Head Boy' badge "did." She quickly retreated to her previous spot next to Bexs.

Bexs remained totally unfazed. "I don't care if he's the bloody King of England. He-"

Jessie quickly cut off her half-sister's British imitation, saying "Dumbledore knows we're here, so we have permission. We're just running a bit late, so if you'll excuse us, we must be going." She said, grabbing Bexs's arm and began dragging her away. Jae J and Midnight followed without another word, leaving the Head Boy standing alone in the corridor behind them.

As soon as they were out of his sight completely, they all took off at a run, thanking hte stars that no one else was around. Once they reached the big doors, they stopped to catch their breath.

"That guy" huffed Jae J, "Was creepy."

"That guy was, as people here so brilliantly put it, an ARSE!" Bexs managed back, her breathing returning to normal.

They heard the new students in the entrance so they quickly entered the Great Hall and made their way to the front. There were older students sitting at each of hte four long tables already, adn the professors were at hte long table in the front. Midnight quickly went to Dumbledore and told him her "new" name. He smiled and nodded.

Then, the doors opened again, this time allowing entrance to teh new students being led by teh innkeeper. The Head Boy was with him but took a seat at the far end of the Slytherin table near the back.

"Figures" They heard Bexs mutter under her breath causing Jae J to snicker quietly.

"I feel like a bug under a magnifying glass up here." Jessie said, taking advantage of their view by looking around at all the different people.

Then the new first years had joined them at the front and the sorting began. After "Xavier, Daniel" had been sorted into Hufflepuff, Headmaster Dippet stood.

"This year, we are joined by several students from Americal. Please give them a warm welcome. I'm sure you all remember how scary it was as newcomers." He addressed everyone. He held less overall prestige than Dumbledore, but seemed respectable nonetheless. He waved down to the innkeeper to start.

Not knowing any of their names, the innkeeper just said, "Whenever you're ready."

Bexs grinned and went forward first. The innkeeper handed her the hat and she sat down and lowered the hat on her head. It was like everyone in the Great Hall was holding their breath, but nothing happened. Normally, this wouldn't cause any alarm, but after a full ten minutes in and not one word out of the hat, people began to whisper. Ten minutes faded to fifteen minutes. By now, people were outright talking, no longer bothering to hide their curiosity or in some cases, annoyance.

Bexs, throught out the whole time, had an irritated expression on her face. Suddenly, she let out a loud sigh. "Just pick you damn hat, it's not rocket science!" She spat out exasperatedly.

The hat grinned as if he was waiting for this reaction and said, "I know you'll do well in SLYTHERIN!"

"Finally!" gasped Bexs as she jumped off the stool and went ot the Slytherin table.

Jessie went next. She went and sat on the stool with the hat. No longer than a minute later, it yelled "RAVENCLAW!"

"No surprizes there" Jae J said as Jessie joined the Ravenclaws. Midnight went next. A few minutes later, she joined Jessie at the Ravenclaw table.

Last was Jae J. She went up hesitantly and sat down as the hat was put on her head. A few minutes later, the hat opened its brim and shouted, "Gryffindor!". Almost sadly, she looked at Bexs at the Slytherin table and waved before joining her fellow Gryffindors as the feast began.

After everyone finished eating, Dippet went through the rules and announced the Head Boy and Girl. "Minerva MGONALGAL is the new Head Girl."

The cousins choked back surprized laughs as everyone else clapped politely, then stopped so Dippet could announce the Head Boy. "And this years Head Boy will be Tom Riddle."

-----------------------------------------------------------

There you go. Took me awhile to update because my computer crashed, but it works now and luckily I didn't lose anything. This is my first story and I'd appreciate any type of critic for what I have so far, so PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! 


	4. Chapter 4 Day One

NOTICE I edited the end of this chapter 

----------------------------

"What's our first class?" Jae J asked as she and her cousins sat down at the Gryffindor table. Bexs barely noticed the death glares she received from the Gryffindors around her.

"Why don't you check YOUR schedule. In case you haven't noticed, we all have different classes. It's not like regular public school, and don't EVEN think I'm going to keep track of all of your classes for you." Jessie bickered.

"Well grrr-owl" Bexs joked with her trademark insult. "Looks like SOMEONE woke up on the wrong side of the bed today."

"I didn't get much sleep." Jessie explained. "I couldn't wait for classes today."

"I didn't get much sleep either." Jae J added, then whispered, "I can't believe we didn't remember that Tom Riddle would be alive in 1945."

"Don't remind me." moaned Midnight. "I really hope we get back soon now."

"Yeah, I would hate it if we were around to watch him become Voldemort." Jessie commented.

"I was thinking more along the lines of 'I would hate it if he found out where, or more accurately WHEN, we're from and decided to kill us." Midnight replied. "After he tortured out vital information so long that we'd lose all traces of sanity left in us, of course." she added brightly.

Bexs snorted, "Super." Then turning to the others said, "Don't you just LOVE how cheerful she is while she explains our impending doom.."

Jessie sighed as Midnight stood. "I'm going to head to class."

"Yeah, we should all go together." Jessie added, also rising from her seat.

"Oh?" Bexs asked in mockery. "And what happened to 'We all have different schedules?" She finished in perfect mimic of her sister.

"We do, but it just so happened that we all have the same first class today. Advanced Transfiguration is a mixed course. All houses are accepted so its the one class we all conveniently have together." Jessie replied, slightly annoyed.

They reached the Transfiguration room and all took their seats. Midnight, Bexs, and Jae J all took seats in the back but Jessie opted for a seat int eh front row. A few people were already there including Mcgonagal and tragically, Tom Riddle. Soon, class began.

Professor Dumbledore began with a lecture. Every once in awhile, he would pose a question to the class, but Mcgonagal always answered before anyone else could. Most of the time, she said the answer before he finished the question. After awhile, it became inescapably clear that Jessie was getting annoyed her her actions.

"She's about to snap." Snickered Bexs as she whispered to the other two.

She was in fact, correct. Before the Head Girl could rattle off an answer the the professor's question, one of Jessie's hand shot in the air and the other landed soundfully with a "BANG!" on her desk. This startled over half of the class, but it got Dumbledore's attention.

"Yes, Miss Urie, " Dumbledore acknowledged, "Do you know why conjuring spells are considered more difficult that most other transfiguration forms?"

Jessie grinned with success. "Because of the difficulty of actually creating matter instead of transforming corporeal material." she said. "It involves changing the very essence of matter, which is difficult in itself."

"Correct." Dumbledore smiled. "Now, would it be wise to attempt permanent conjuring?"

This time, both Mcgonagal's and Jessie's hands shot up like military missiles. Dumbledore called on Mcgonagal this time.

As Mcgonagal related all the information she knew on the subject in attempt to redeem herself, Midnight's eyes widened. The next question Dumbledore posed to the class, she too raised her hand quickly, with a somehow evil grin.

Jae J and Bexs were the next to catch on. They realized that the more people who raise their hand, the less Mcgonagal was to be called on, and the less she was called on,the angrier she became. By the end of the class, other students had joined in on torturing the hapless Head Girl and she looked nothing short of furious. Bexs actually had the audacity to wink at her as they left the classroom.

They laughed as they left, before quickly splitting up to head to their separate classes. Midnight had Defense Against the Dark Arts next. Luckily, she knew exactly where every class was because of having nearly the entire summer to explore. She was nearly there when a group of fellow Slytherins blocked her path, and her being as short as she was, didn't stand a chance of getting by. Not without force and perhaps violence. She quickly assessed the situation.

"Where do you think your going." One of the boys in the group asked dangerously.

"Far, very far away from you I should hope." She shot back.

"Oooo, we're getting lip from the mudblood now." Another from the group crooned.

Midnight raised one eyebrow. "Mudblood, am I?" She asked calmly. "Are you certain?"

This response was met by glares. "Do we look that stupid to you?"

Midnight gave them her vampire smile, which added with her pale complexion and her trademark black eyeshadow making her look positively dangerous. It sent shivers down some of the groups' back, but others were reluctant to let the red haired girl pass.

"Do you want a sincere response to that question?" She asked, still grinning.

The closest from the group stepped forward threateningly. "You dare-" but he was cut off from the rest of his threat by the bell. The group dispersed quickly, most were already thinking up plausible excuses for their tardiness.

Midnight sighed, unaffected by her lateness and went to class. Once in, she offered no explanation, deciding it wasn't worth her effort. The professor let her off with a "Next time.." warning. There was only one seat left open and that was next to none other than Tom Riddle. She sat silently and he didn't even acknowledge her.

'Good' thought Midnight. She liked silence. She didn't speak a word the whole hour. So far she had been lucky. She was already well informed with the information that the first two classes had explained, so she just read the whole time. By the end of the hour, neither of the two had so much as looked at each other and Midnight regrettably closed the book. She had finished it already. She made a note on a piece of paper that read, "REMEMBER: Go to library, need new book" on it and left the room without having said a word the whole hour.

She had Potions next with Bexs and Jae J. She arrived on time. Of course, Jae J and Bexs arrived three minutes after the bell sounded. As they burst into the room, they were giggling suspiciously, but were both saved from any punishment when a Slytherin girl came bursting in behind them.

Her hair that Midnight distinctly remembered being a perfect sheen of blonde from that morning was now bright pink with green streaks in it and she was sporting a sad clown's makeup. She was practically boiling with anger.

"They cursed me!" she yelled at the potion's professor, Slughorn. Slughorn, who was still in a state of shock from the Slytherin's transformation, just stared for a moment. Then he jumped into action. "Miss Parkinson, you may go to the infirmary if you wish, I'll have you make up today's lesson when you can spare an hour." He then turned back to the class and began to teach again, having forgotten all about Jae J and Bexs. The girl left with a loud huff.

"Was it really necessary to hex someone so quickly?" whispered Midnight to Jae J.

Bexs responded with a nod whispering back, "Needed the practice." Then she mouthed, 'later'. They were brewing a Success Potion. The drinker was supposed to have exactly twenty-four hours of luck and confidence if brewed correctly. Slughorn insisted that all of them would be tested and he made sure everyone was aware that he would dock points if the euphoria lasted even one minute longer or shorter than it should. He, of course, would be the tester. Bexs bickered loudly all the way to the Great Hall about how he just wanted to get high. Midnight quickly left for the library as the others sat down.

Once she made it to the library, she quickly skimmed through the book spines, looking for something unfamiliar. She had read avidly the whole summer so there were quite a few she had already read. She wasn't remotely shocked to see Tom Riddle reading in one of the dark corners as she passed through. She decided to skip the books down his isle. She had just found a book and turned around when she held back a gasp and stepped back quickly. Tom Riddle was standing less than three feet away. She raised her eyebrows questioningly. "Yes?"

He wordlessly held out his hand. Upon further inspection, she realized it held her bracelet.

"Oh, thanks." she said and carefully took it from his hands.

"It fell off in Defense class." He told her. He sounded and look blank, like he really could care less.

Midnight offered in a small grin of appreciation nonetheless. "I probably would have forgotten its existence entirely if you hadn't given it back." She said, making a small attept at being polite.

He stared down at her almost as a parent would a child. A child that had just bothered them in the middle of something important. He was a good deal taller than her. After giving her one more scornful look, he simply walked away.

Midnight stared back at him. 'What a charmer..' she thought to herself sarcastically.

-------------------------------------------------

As always, Please READ AND REVIEW


	5. Chapter 5 Detention

ok..please don't kill me. I really meant to have this up a long time ago. I just didn't want ot type it..lol I edited the last chapter a bit, so you might want to reread it. I was unhappy with Riddle's character. After I had someone else read it they got the wrong impression of what I wanted him to be, so I fixed it and I'm somewhat happier about that chapter now.

* * *

Midnight finally found a book way in the back that she hadn't read yet and left. She was near the Great Hall when she realized that it was pointless. Her next class would begin in less than ten minutes and it would no doubt take her at least half of it to even find the room. She chuckled slightly at the class. Divination. Enough said. 

It ended up taking her almost exactly six minutes to get there. She was suprized to see Jessie already there.

"So, we have yet another class together I see." She commented as she sat down next to her.

"Brilliant observation, Sherlock." Commented Jessie.

"Shut up, Watson." Midnight replied with a laugh as several other kids walked in. She then leaned in towards Jessie and whispered, "Why is it always Slytherins that arrive first?"

"Dunno, maybe it's because they are the only ones who value punctuality. What do you think this class will be like?" she asked after watching the laughing group sit down close to them.

"Not a clue, probably just boring." Midnight said, also choosing to ignore the group. Despite popular belief, she had no desire to pick a fight on the first day. The teacher chose that moment to walk in.

"..I think it's safe to say that Trelawny isn't here yet.." Midnight trailed off, staring at the teacher.

"Welcome class, I am Professor Daren Blake. You may call me Professor Blake, Blake, Professor Daren, or if you wish, just Daren, though I don't encourage you to use the latter in front of the other staff. They may see it as inappropriate." The man in front of them explained.

"He's so...tall" Midnight whispered to her comrade in disbelief.

Jessie tore her eyes from the professor who had begun explaining the textbook already and looked at her disapprovingly. "Shhh...I'm trying to learn."

By the end of the hour, both girls were successfully bored. The teacher hadn't even tried to start working. After he had explain this year's textbook and year-long syllabus he had broken them off into groups to "get to know each other" so as to "better understand their aura and thus making more accurate predictions".

As they left Midnight had a blank expression on her face. "That was..."

"Pointless." Bickered Jessie before Midnight could find hte right word.

"Pretty much in an nut shell." Midnight agreed.

"At least that's the last class of the day." Jessie said, trying to cheer both herself and Midnight up.

"Such optimisum is insurmountable." commented Midnight darkly.

"What?" asked Jessie confused.

"Impossible to surmount, or to best." Midnight added.

They arrived at the Great Hall as Jessie rollered her eyes. She froze halfway though, when she saw her two other friends talking to a group of Slytherins. It didn't look like too friendly of a conversation, either. Casting Midnight a side glance that was mirrored on the redhead once she too noticed the exchange.

They quickly made thier way to thier cousin's sides, catching the last bit of what one of the Slytherin's were saying.

"...a dissgrace for a Slytherin to be associating with the...filth of a Gryffindor. Slytherin demands respect."

"Is that so?" Bexs asked, rasing her eye brows slightly in mock interest, like someone being taught a history lesson. "Well, thanks for the update." She said cheerfully and threw her arm around Jae J's neck. "I'll be seeing you." She chirped trying to get past. Her efforts failed, but they did cause her to notice Jessie and Midnight next to her.

"Oh, hey Jessie and Jess." Bexs grinned. "So lovely you could join us."

A dark haired Slytherin sneered. "What's next, a Hufflepuff?"

"Now that you mention it, it would be usefull. Do you know of any?" Midnight replied.

"How dare you mock me, you filthy mudblood." The Slytherin said.

"Who said I was mocking you. I could be genuinly interested in interhouse communication." Midnight said. "Just because you are too shallow to deem anyone outside of your own house worthy doesn't mean everybody cares that much. I don't believe I've ever met someone so insipient in my entire life. I believe it would be an apocolypse if I were to meet another."

"You-"

"Shove off, Aiden. Not everyone believes in all that blood purity bull." Said a girl behind the four cousins. They were surprized to see another Slytherin had said it.

"This is not your business, Danvers." Aiden, the dark Slytherin boy warned.

"So? When did Slytherin's care about such trivial things like that?" The Slytherin girl, now revealed to be named Danvers, remarked lightly.

"I could-" he started agin, but like before, Danvers cut him off.

"Could what? Tell your precious rich daddy? Please, at least he has a spine of his own." Danvers retorted.

"Filthy blood traitor!" he raised his voice, pulling his wand out. Before he could get whatever spell he had intended out, Bexs shot off a spell of her own. This caused a full out riot.

Soon there was a mass of people flinging spells left and right. Apparently, several Gryffindors had heard the beginning of the exchange between Bexs and the Slytherin and they all came to the rescue of their fellow Gryffindor and her Slytherin friend. Not that they needed it. They were both doing incredible damage for being new to all the spells.

It didn't take long for the mass to attract a professor. It just happend to be the potion's master, Slughorn.

"Enough!" he hollored. Somehow his yell managed to get all of the quarrelling students' attention. They all froze, almost literally. Some who were in mid spell still had their wands out. "Who started this?"

Suddenly, as if all allegences were forgotten, everybody cleared out around the four sisters. The Slytherin girl, Danvers also remained. Looking back, Midnight agreed that even though both her and Jessie had both managed to not draw thier wands the entire riot, Bexs and Jae J were incriminating enough for all of them.

"What is the meaning of this?" Slughorn demanded.

"Well Sir, I can explain." One of the Slytherins from the first group stepped forward.

"Go on" Encouraged the Head of Slytherin House.

"We we're merely trying to explain to them that they should show respect for their superiors when Danvers decided to join us and then that tall one, from Slytherin," he described Bexs, "Flung a spell at Aiden. We were forced to defend ourselves."

"Why you little-"

"That's enough!" Slughorn cut off Bexs in mid protest. "Riddle!" he called, turning behind him. Riddle walked up from behind.

"Yes sir?"

"Take these radicals to the Headmaster. He will decide thier fate. Aiden, you and your lot come with me." Slughorn told him.

"Of course sir." Riddle said and with the barest glances at the five girls, he started off in the direction of the Headmaster's office.

As the cousins and Danvers followed Riddle, they heard Slughorn send anyone who needed to go to the Hospital Wing on their way. Many of the people they left behind had oddities. One Slytherin girl had been hit with the Furniculus Chamr and her teeth were so clsose to the ground she looked remarkably like a beaver. Others had boils and such.

The five girls had to practically run to keep up with the Head Boy as he made his way through the corridor. It wasn't a surprise when they reached the stone gargoyle at the opposite end of the castle in less than five minutes. No one said a word until after Riddle had spoken Dippet's password.

"Independence"

The password sent snickers through the group. "That's bull. Everyone knows Dumbledore's the one who makes most of the decisions." Danvers commented.

"Hey Midnight, what was that word you used on Malfoy?" Jessie asked "Insipient." Midnight replied.

"Oh well, what does it mean?" asked Jessie curiously "Lack of wisdom." She replied with a smirk.

"Are you still on about that dictionary?" Bexs interjected "Yup." the red-head replied.

"You're such a freak." laughed Jae J

" I know." Midnight replied with a small smile.

"What's this about?" asked Slytherin girl, known now as Danvers.

"Oh, she's writing from the dictionary. She learns more words so the rest of us feel stupid." Bexs explained in a joking manner. The stairs finally reached the top and they walked into Dippet's office after he bade them in.

" I'm Sasha, by the way." the Slytherin girl whispered before following them in.

Unfortunately, Riddle also entered after Dippet instructed him to. He had remained completely silent the whole time, and had barely even looked at them.

Jessie hurridly began to explain what had happened before Dippet could ask. Past experiences had taught the four how slow and indecisive the Headmaster could be and she wanted to get started now so as to not waste too much time.

"I see." Dippet said pensively like he had barely listened. Some people in the room doubted he had actually heard much of Jessie's account of what had happened.

"Well," Dippet started, surprising nearly everyone in the room for actually making a decision so soon. "I think your detention will be best served with Professor Valen, the History of Magic professor." Dippet finished slowly. "Yes, Professor Valen will handle your detentions tonight." He concluded as if more to assure himself.

Suddenly they heard a knock at the door. "Come in" Dippet called.

The door opened to reveal Professor Blake, the Divination teacher. Immediately, Jessie blushed. She quickly bowed her head down so her hair veiled her face, but not before Bexs noticed.

"Yes?" Dippet asked.

"Headmaster Dippet" Greeted the Divination professor.

"What can I do for you?"

"I wanted to know if I could have some assistance from several students. I need help answering all of my mail." He explained. "You know of my Divination Newsleter, don't you?"

"Of all the coincidences.." mutterd Midnight nealy inaudibly . Nearly. Lucky for her though, neither of the adults heard her. Jessie however, did. And she blushed deeper, if it was possible.

"Oh? Well, I guess you could use these sudents. They have to serve detention. I was going to send them to Professor Valen, but seening as you actually need them.." Dippet trailed off.

"Excellent. Let's see, there are four of you correct? Yes, that would work well." The Divination professor rambled more to himself. "All they have to do is write 'thank you' replys so it should be fairly easy. Just come to my office at six, and I will explain everything more thoroughly."

"Excellent. Well, then, was there anything else?" The Headmaster asked.

"No, that was all."

"Well, then

"If that is all, then you may go. All of you, Oh Except for you Tom, I need to speak with you." He added as they started to leave the room.

They all got up and exited without a word.

"The first day of classes and I have detention! Because of you! I didn't do anything!" Jessie ranted while glaring at her unfortunate half-sister.

"Quiet Jessie. It was bound to happen sooner or later." Bexs countered.

"What time is it?" questioned Midnight.

"Umm..four forty-six, why?" Bexs replied

"I want to know how long I have until detention." Midnight replied. "Now I know, so bye." she walked away.

"Where are you going?" Jae J asked the retreating figure

"Library." was her reply

------------------------------------------------------------

So there you go...Please give me some feedback.

XXReaper3698XX

* * *


End file.
